


England Head Cannons

by Blob_o_yellow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Fluff and Angst, Good on you, Headcanon, I swear, Light Angst, Ooo, So like if youre still reading this, anyways this is my heacannon book, back to the book, i hope you enjoy, im gonna riot, imma be making more, lets go, this is sad I guess, wait headcanon has one n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blob_o_yellow/pseuds/Blob_o_yellow
Summary: Heyo! some England from Hetalia head cannons of mine! there are some neutral and more angsty ones, if you'd like me to upload more or request a character, just comment as I am taking requests at this time!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	England Head Cannons

*Flying mint bunny as well as other fictional hallucinations he believes he sees are a result of trauma. He internalized so much that anything that could give him comfort, he’d use to find comfort. For example, flying mint bunny. A safe place for him was out in the open fields, as the long mint green grass hid him. The fact it was a bunny could be taken as more of a reflection on what a bunny represents, both in dreams and spiritually. Such as how they represent warmth, something he desperately craved when he was younger. They also were said to represent magical powers which may have been foreshadowing what he’d go onto to try to develop. With all of this in mind, this is what makes it so painful to him when he gets mocked for it, causing him to instantly deflect with anger.  
Following on from this, not every fictional hallucination was a positive one. He just tried to repress the ones that aren’t inherently positive, at least when he isn’t alone. It isn’t of the behavior of a true gentleman to act in such a brash and fearful way in front of others.  
AGAIN to do with what has been said above, he may be aware they’re hallucinations, but he lets his mind wander often into convincing himself they’re real so he has something that could comfort him. Being cynical isn’t fun all the time and these creatures give him protection, hope and a better view on life, if only for a short while.

*He isn’t as ashamed of his punk rock style as he appears to be, he actually rather misses it. He still has some piercings, just doesn’t wear them, though he’ll never allow the pierced holes to close up, just in case he were to ever regain the nerve to go back into that time. 

*He has a lot of internalized self hatred, which is why he puts himself in a bad mood and puts himself in harm’s way without even realizing it sometimes. If he were to truly wonder why he did this to himself, he’d say the same thing to himself every time “because this is what someone like me deserves”

*If he were closer to being in Gen Z his most used phrases would be: “Oof” “No homo” and “I- :D”

*It is very well known he is not a particularly good cook, however, it was not always this way. He used to be a rather marvelous cook. Then, however, he developed type 2 diabetes, which meant his meals could only include very little to no sugar content, which created the bland taste the others often complained about. Hearing the complaints only fuels his self hatred.

One of his favorite novels is Jekyll & Hyde. He likes to believe that he is Jekyll and all his prior wrong doings can be simply pinned on his "Hyde". This does not always work, but he will occasionally re-read the novel in an attempt to further separate himself from his "Hyde".

He does get somewhat insecure when his prior successes are compared to his current state. He wishes he could change more but he's lost his grip on the monarchy and the law. So whenever he is compared, he goes all angry and grumpy whilst internally hurting because he doesn't want to be this way- he wants to go back to how it was, whilst also hating his past and present self, there's really no winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you're awaiting something from another story I do apologize, however this was created in due course so they are still all in the works, I just needed something else as well y'know?  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
